


关于岷米cp创作的一些话

by Ciudy_Zhang



Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang
Summary: By：张郦；字数：5,598；时间：2021/03/14





	关于岷米cp创作的一些话

我有岷米cp的脑洞已经很长时间了，但是出于很多原因一直没有动笔。在为这些事焦虑很久之后，我也希望简单聊聊我的具体想法，也算是同各位朋友们把话说开了。

最初的心理压力是籽岷的观众年纪普遍比较小，似乎Minecraft国内玩家的年龄普遍偏小。

我如果搞籽岷相关的同人创作，那么天然的潜在受众就是籽岷的观众们，而事实就是，这个观众群体的普遍年纪偏小。我个人观念上向来不愿意给潜在的年纪较小的观众呈现我的作品，尤其是同人创作类的作品。

不是说年纪小就不好啊，没有这个意思。有很多小同学们能够做到的事情，我在他们那个年纪完全做不到，甚至到现在我已经是个成年人了都做不到，譬如说在《锤 人 视 频》中向籽岷寻求帮助的那个六年级学生，我自己五六年级的时候就还在被一个恋童癖骚扰，那时候都不敢和自己的家人朋友们说，这个小同学已经做得很好了，比我强很多。然而，我仍然认为，未成年人，尤其是年纪较小的未成年人，还在持续建立、完善自己三观的过程中，需要细心耐心、有针对性的引导，但这是我在创作中无法顾及的，也是我不想在创作中承担教育的责任。同时，我也不想因为没有承担这种责任受到任何形式的追责。更何况，我从不认为自己在创作中所传达的就是对的，或者是有教育意义的，但是我认同我的创作会给人带来影响，哪怕只有几个读者。最重要的是，我永远不清楚消费我的文娱类创作的观众，到底是什么年龄、来自什么群体。

没错，创作者是没有教育的义务 —— 包括知识教育，道德教育，价值观引导 —— 家长、老师才有义务和责任帮助、引导孩子选择适合他们的作品，至少是他们认为有利于未成年人成长的作品。同时，家长、老师不应把这种责任推向创作者，利用所谓的“社会责任感”实施道德绑架。

没有人有义务替你教你的孩子。

然而，同时，我深知在这个信息高速发展的时代，很多事物都防不慎防，很多信息都唾手可得。在这里，我不想讨论信息高速流通传播的利与弊之类高深广博的话题，我只是想明确一个事实 —— 很多我们并不希望自己的孩子接触到的东西，譬如说最简单的，脏话，无论我们多么努力地阻止，孩子还是会从很多渠道听到学到这些，尤其是网络高速发展的现在，这样的情况会越来越无可避免 —— 我认为这是一个现代社会的共识。

对于这样的问题，我只能看到其存在，且不能否认其存在，但我没有任何解决办法，甚至没有解决问题的意愿。废话，要是这种不可调和的矛盾我都有解决办法，人类社会上的其他种种歧视压迫还不早都被消灭了？

最终，我暂时搁置这个忧虑，是因为注销了Lofter账号，再后来微博账号也没了，发文只可能在AO3上，也算是有效过滤掉了一批观众。同时，阅读前点击了“proceed”，表示你对标示、警告、提醒等表示认同，在这种“明知故犯”情况下，还来和我谈什么“社会责任感”，那实在就有点虚了。

与此同时，我的另一个担心也非常类似：我对下一代的简体中文用户已经渐渐产生了担忧和恐惧。我认为社会的包容开放在下降，观念观点日趋保守、传统，舆论风向在收紧，自我审查在加重。我想躲避的不单是青少年的家长们、老师们，还包括青少年人本身。我很抱歉，我发自内心地对你们感到恐惧。我害怕被举报，我害怕我同人文创作之外的生活受牵连。

“思想是不怕子弹的”，但是我怕，我的家人也怕。

然而，实话实说，上述不可调和的问题都是在创作中，尤其是同人文创作中常会遇到的，只是开展对于岷米cp的同人创作，会使这种矛盾更加明显尖锐。

撇开这个原因不说，另一个完全相反的，我个人还有过的，对于进行籽岷相关创作的纠结，是源于朱明华这个人本身，尤其是籽岷认真回复了我的私信后。

在视频《自 证 清 白》的P1的最后，籽岷的状态明显不对，最直接的推论就是被观众误解，吃心了，当然也有可能是太累了，大脑一片空白突然没跟上，总之是状态明显不好。我当时有意宽慰他一下，便发了私信：籽岷的观众基本都知道，他是肯定会每条私信都看的，且很多时候都会回复。同时，也可以算作我的一点无端联想：无论是不是内容创作者，但尤其是内容创作者，到了一个需要自证清白的境地，心里多半都不会觉得太舒服，我个人是可以多少理解这种感受的，所以选择说些好听的宽慰几句。

在我看来，籽岷是一个做到了很多微不足道、但我自己根本想也不敢想的事情的人。我本身就是学视觉传媒类专业的，上课的时候，老师但凡提到纪录片，都是单独拿出讲一下，意思是“丑话说在前面”。我在这几年的学习中，对纪录片的感官已经到了“理想与爱都无法弥补其巨大的现实消耗”的地步 —— 这里说的就是普通从业者，不包括头部尖端，无论什么行业，头部永远是富足宽裕的 —— 我自己不论拍什么，都不可能去拍纪录片，我的同学们毕业后，也鲜少有人投身纪录片行业。这个就不展开多说了，更想谈谈个人生活中的细枝末节，即籽岷是一个坚定的环保主义者（非贬义），这才更是让我非常难以想象的。环保主义不是单纯的素食主义，也不是上街游行或空喊口号，是一种难以坚持的生活态度，是在自己力所能及的范围内对人类种群展开自救。我做不到，即使我知道保护环境是非常重要的事情，但在个人生活里，我还是非常迷恋用方便快捷、一次性、明确知道不环保的东西，甚至经常很多时候会对宣传环保理念的旁人保持鄙夷的态度。同时，想必大家都注意到了另一点，籽岷是一个非常能够持之以恒的人。全职播客、博主这么多，日更视频的也并不是那么常见。同样作为内容创作者，我自己就是一个更新速度非常慢，很喜欢找各种借口拖延的人，看到孜孜不倦创作的人，自然非常尊敬，甚至非常惊讶：不论内容是否都那么高质量，但一直都在做这一点就已经很难能可贵的了，更何况创作本身是十分痛苦的。

他明明那么普通，却做到了这些我做不到的事情，而且还是十年如一日地坚持在做。每次想到这个事实，我都觉得非常不可以思议。

我私信问好致意的次日，籽岷回复了很一长段，首先告知我他已认真看完我的全部私信，然后表达了感谢，接着他说了这样的一句话，“Minecraft也好，纪录片也好，都是我了解这个世界和探索这个世界的方式”。

我直接惊呆了，用李安的那个截图表情包来说就是：“我看不懂，但我大受震撼。”因为这样稀松平常的话，我自己根本说不出口，我说不出 “摄影也好，写作也好，都是我了解这个世界和探索这个世界的方式”，我说不出“了解这个世界”和“探索这个世界”。

我说不出口。

我自己的生活条件不错，也去过不少地方旅行，但“了解这个世界”、“探索这个世界”的念头我从没有过。我不排斥旅行，但也并不十分喜欢；我不讨厌我的生活，但我也不热爱它；我不痛恨这个世界，但是我从未想过要了解它、探索它。

“Minecraft也好，纪录片也好，都是我了解这个世界和探索这个世界的方式”。这种话不是不常见，而是应该出现在电视里，影视作品里，或者广告投放里。

籽岷会说出这句话让我震惊的另一个地方在于，他当时马上就要四十了，而我今年也才二十出头。我线下认识的，所有四十岁上下的人里，没有任何一个人说出过“探索这个世界”这种话。事实上，我真是生活中认识的所有人里，从没有人说过这句话。以至于当时我读回复时，第一反应甚至不是“哇哦”，而是“？？？”。

于是当天我和朋友说，拉了，我以后可能搞不了籽岷相关了。朋友问我为什么，我说，因为朱明华是个好同志。在某种程度上他已经超过了一个普通泛娱乐化时代下的普通文娱产物，他变成了一真实存在的人，他真的是我的岷叔，是观众朋友们的岷叔了。事实就是，大多数人并不会把同人创作，这种富含娱乐的活动，投射到自己现实中的同事同学、老师长辈、亲戚朋友身上，因为这种行为更多时候不被叫做搞同人，而被叫做讲八卦、嚼舌根。

正如前文已经说到的，我们生活在一个社交网络极度发达的社会，一个大量事物泛娱乐化的环境里。我们所看到的明星和播客除了在是一个切实存在的人的同时更是一个文化娱乐产品。在一定程度上可以，且必定会被消费：不可避免，且很多时候也是他们自己选择的结果。即使不是什么遥远的公众人物，就我这么一个关注者寥寥的小作者，在网络、娱乐的环境里，也不过是个玩意儿，之前不是也有玩笑说我和桑麻老师是一对儿的嘛，我自己后来也玩儿过这个梗。当然，我个人对于调侃我在网络文娱环境中的身份没有任何问题，甚至也会觉得很有意思，非常好玩，但是之前我也说了，如果这开始对我同人文娱创作以外的生活造成影响，我会感到非常恐惧。

推己及人，籽岷亦是如此。我可以没有任何心理压力地消费、消解籽岷这个文化符号、文娱产品。但是我没有办法做到毫无心理障碍地去消费朱明华，因为朱明华是一个切实存在的人，是一个和我一样有完整人生、生活的人。我们不应出于任何原因、任何理由去消费一个人本身。

大多数时候，我刚刚提到的这一切都还是比较空泛的，区分起来格外困难，尤其是籽岷也有在刻意模糊掉自己的泛娱乐化消费品身份和他作为一个社会公民的真实身份的边界线：籽岷就是朱明华，朱明华就是籽岷。然而，我在收到私信回复后，切实感受到“籽岷”不单单是籽岷这个播客身份，他作为一个人复杂而鲜活起来。这是非常难能可贵的。我清楚地感受到了这条边界线，且清楚地感受到了自己就站在这条边界线上。一旦感受到了，我无法欺骗自己的良心说再说出，“其实我还是不知情”这种话。

很奇怪啊，我虽然的确做了很多缺德事，但这件事情上，我竟意外的做不到对不起自己的良心。

然而，也正是因为这样“难能可贵”的真诚，引发了我在试图进行岷米cp创作时，最寝食难安的心病：我并不确定籽岷是否和炎黄断干净了。

炎黄的情况想必大家都很清楚，简单扫一下我对其的认知就是，籽岷曾经的固定cp，但是后来被曝光出性骚扰 、性侵犯多名未成年女性（注意，我这里用词已经非常克制，我说的是“性骚扰”、“性侵犯”，因为取证困难导致最终没有立案，所以即使我完全认为其行为已经构成“性犯罪”，但也没有在此处使用这个词），其中不乏法律意义上尚未进入青少年阶段的，完整意义上的儿童。其中大多数是他的粉丝，通过粉丝团体线下聚会认识，并进行进一步挑选，后实施侵害。

您各位是知道我的，首先侵害女性这一点就不说了，更何况是对女童实施性骚扰、性侵犯。其次，我就连在文娱创作中，都不是很能接受医生X病人/病人家属，教师X学生，偶像X粉丝，这类明显权利不对等的情感关系，更何况这是在现实中的利用。

虽然后来籽岷的视频和言论中，都再也没有出现过这个人，且同时，在曝光举证的视频文章中，都没有表示籽岷与这件事有任何参与牵连，但是，籽岷也的确没有正面回应过这件事。在此我特地强调一下，不要和我说什么某某视频是在影射某某，我作为观众就是要听一个正面回应：哪怕是正面回应后，籽岷明显因此极度不适，我也需要想听到他在这件事情上自证清白，尤其是最近炎黄又有复出的迹象。

我可以在其他所有事情上打个哈哈过去，但是唯独这件事，就算是要到剖腹自证，就算要弄得所有人都很不适，我也仍然需要听到籽岷的正面的回应。

我必须看到你肚子里有几碗粉：我不但要看公开回应，我还要看你为什么之前不愿意公开回应。

不单因为籽岷是有众多年纪较小粉丝的播客，还因为他是出入孩子们之间的，真正的人民教师。

有时候想到这里，我真的会没来由的非常害怕。

在反方块学园的wiki关于籽岷的页面上，有这样的一句话形容籽岷：

“没有显著的黑点，但其一些行为却无意中创造出了许多屑人，也导致了一些事的发生（含贬义），是某种意义上的万恶之源。”

我一看到就直言，这他妈的是什么强盗逻辑？屑人本来就是屑人，不能因为他们和籽岷认识、有关系，就认为籽岷是他们成为屑人的原因吧？也不能因此推断出籽岷也有参与一些屑人的行动，一直都有被裹挟吧？

但是，每次我一想到炎黄的事情，这句话就会立刻浮上心头，属实成为了我的眼中钉肉中刺，尤其是最近炎黄似乎要复出。我没有办法不去想，为什么籽岷没有正面回应？

《让子弹飞》里，不仅有小六子剖腹自证那一段，还有一段：花姐拿着两把枪，一把顶着自己的太阳穴，一把指着张牧之的眉心。张牧之问她为什么要拿枪指着自己。花姐说，因为你是好人。张牧之怒道，凭什么好人就要被人拿枪指？这是什么世道？

没错，世界上确实有很多这样的事情 —— 声妓晚景从良，半世之烟花无碍； 贞妇白头失守，一生之清苦俱非。

但是这样的场景和我在此讨论的籽岷炎黄不一样，因为花姐当时手里两把枪都是老三给她的，而我今天指着籽岷的这把，是他自己亲手交给我的，是他亲手交给大小观众朋友们的。在他交出这把枪的时候，在他一次次坚持表示籽岷就是朱明华，朱明华就是籽岷的时候，就应该做好，有一天会被这把枪顶着眉心的觉悟。

视频里的籽岷，朱明华，就是比别人道德标准更高的。他自己也因此深感骄傲：是教师，是志愿者，是纪录片导演，是环境保护者。其中最重要的身份之一，就是老师，而且不单单是“老师”，而是准确的“人民教师”这四个字。不是我要用这种高标准严要求来逼迫他（当然，我不认为“不要和性侵性骚扰未成年女性的中年男子做朋友”是什么高标准严要求），而是籽岷展现出来的，观众朋友们看到的，就是如此：这不是我现在要给他立规矩，而是他已经给自己立好了规矩。 总不能一边完全公开身份 —— 人民教师，志愿者，纪录片导演，主动承担责任道义保护孩子的人 —— 获得了许多大朋友小朋友们的信任，出现在城市发展规划会议里，出现在访谈节目中；一边振振有词地希望观众们远离他的个人生活，给他的线下交友更多的空间和自由。

这是不可能的，也是不可以的。

既然选择那么做，就表示认同了这么做的结果、后果，更何况籽岷早是一个能为自己行为负责的成年人：且不是一个初入社会、尚在学习的小伙子，而是一个已经在社会上摸爬滚打近二十年的中年父亲。

如果这种情况下，籽岷依然和炎黄是朋友，那么很直接的推论就是，籽岷的人设是假的：他不是出于真心地保护需要保护的人，在这件事情上居然还存有私心，大小观众朋友们给他的信任就是切切实实被辜负了。

大小朋友们们给予他的不只是喜爱，更是信任。

我知道世界上有很多人无法对自己亲密的朋友家人使用同一套普世价值的评判标准 —— “别人出轨，讨厌恶心呸；我朋友出轨，他有自己的苦衷，不了解没资格评价；我自己出轨，追求爱与自由” —— 我对此表示非常不赞同，但是情感上可以理解。

只是唯独籽岷不行，籽岷是不可以搞双重标准，因为他给自己立的规矩就是线上线下同一个人：再说一遍，他自己坚持的就是，籽岷就是朱明华，朱明华就是籽岷。

籽岷每天都会更新视频，作为观众我也因此几乎每天都会听到米神的声音。米神实在太可爱了，是一个很完美的文娱消费品，这么说虽然听起来很不尊重，但事实就是如此：我可以没有任何心理压力地画米神的同人图，写米神的同人文，我不关心也不在乎线下的米神姓甚名谁，他线下做了什么不好的事情我也不会有情绪波澜，直接跑路罢了。在最近露脸视频里，他对着镜头说“咿哟！这里是米神！”我直接被可爱到鼻血横流倒地不起。都这样了怎么可能忍住不搞同人？

当然忍得住，而且何止是忍得住，因为似乎最近炎黄在试水复出，还在直播里提到了籽岷。炎黄和籽岷曾经共同的朋友，此前回复关注者表示自己和炎黄的友谊不变，甚至依旧保持室友关系，这位前两天刚刚和籽岷合作过视频，出现在籽岷的生日庆祝视频中。

我原本试图忽略的问题再一次被挑起来：眼中钉肉中刺本来都要长到皮肤之下了，现在重新被尖锐物挑出。

“没有显著的黑点，但其一些行为却无意中创造出了许多屑人，也导致了一些事的发生（含贬义），是某种意义上的万恶之源。”

我从没想过这句话会一直挂在我心里，就像我从没想过自己的良心会被架在火上烤，也从没想过，我居然会坚持要把一个公认的好人的良心掏出来，架在火上烤。

（全文完）


End file.
